Internal Bud BACK IN BIZZNESS BABY
by GomenSage
Summary: Betrayl, lonliness, pain and sorrow has left sakura a shell of her once self. Kakashi play's favorites. Garra's evil betryal.... A story that will rock u, sock u, and devour ur heartstrings. can garra and sakura's love, remain after a few mind wipes? READ
1. Prolouge, myself

**Enternal Bud**

**Me: **"Calm down, Ino I'm trying to write"

**Ino: "**Yea but I wanna see!" (uses mind transfer jutsu)

**Me: **"Ino get out of me"

**Ino: **"No I want to see!"

(Jiryia stares dumfounded)

**Me: **"No, no it's not what it looks like Jiriya-san"

**Ino: **"Sagey-kun tell him about us" (Ino laughs)

**Me: **"U-u-us?" (turns red)

Jiriya bows down

**Jiriya: **"Teach me Sagey-sensie."

(Embarassed me runs out of room)

After proper explaning a disappointed Jiryia walks out

**Me: **"Now! Time for my first fan fic"

**Ino: **"Itkimasu"

**An Angered Me: **This isn't dumplings, this is a fan fic.

**Ino: **But I'm hungry…. (rubs tummy) (whines) (leaves)

**Disclaimer: **Honestly, if I owned naruto why would I be writing a fan fic? (Or song, and song lyrics that I plan to use)

**(Ino runs in):** You don't own naruto? How am I supposed to pay for our light bill, and what are we gonna eat?

**Me: **_Ramen?_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prolouge **

**Myself**

_Always in tears, I continue to search like a lost child_

_But a thing like enternity doesn't really exsist_

_-Full Moon wo sagashite (Myco)_

**-Flash Back - **

"Why not" a pink haired kunoichi protested against her master

"I have no choice in it Sakura, you know that" her now calmed and rational master argued back.

"But, but its not fair" The kunoichi whined, slaming her fist into the Tsunade's now damaged desk.

"I'm the best medic-nin here." She continued.

"I know that, but they need more." Her now angered master whispered as she subtley took hold of her hot-tempered apprentice"

"More?" Sakura asked clenching her now blood-thristy fist.

"It's just that, they insist on the team to be made up of more _appropriate _shonbi" Tsunade undertoned.

"Approprite?" Sakura eyes widened as she prepapred her fist.

"LOOK" Tsunade yelled "They want shonobi from nobel ninja clans, and the fact that your're a kunoichi doesn't help"

"Oh" Sakura's eyes soften as her mind, began to comprehend, what her master was subtely trying to spell out for her.

"_Its because I'm a Haruno_" she shrugged "Right Tsunade-sensei? It's cause the Haruno clan isn't as infamous as the Uchiha, or the Hyuga, right"

Tsunade paused, slightly nodding. Sakura's sea foamed eyes stared out of the window.

"Thanks, sensei" She said as she went to pick up her medicine bag that she left on the couch."

**- End Flash Back - **

It had been about six months since she and Tsunade spoke. Sakura sighed as she got dressed for training. After her conversation with Tusnade, Sakura beagan researching the history of her clan in Kohana, and realized that Tsuande was right. Being the only ninja in her family, The Haruno clan was just another clan. She didn't even have a blood limit, or _kekkei genkai _like some of her other friends possessed. To make things worst she didn't even have a family technique like her other friends did, like Ino and Shikimaru.

---------------------------------- At Tsunade's

Tsunade shrugged as she quietly reminessed her conversation with Sakura. Anger flowed through her blood, as she rembered Sakura's eyes, and the sadness she held. That's when she did some research. Flying through library after library Tsunade finally found it, as a smirk found it self onto her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**And now…. A word with our cast!**

**Me: **So, how you'll doing so far?

**Ino (flips through my story):** Where the hell am I?

**Me: **Your coming, your coming.

Sakura: Tsunade's Sueing me for her new desk.

Tsunade: You bet I am. (Turns to lawyer)

Sakura: (Glares) Get the hell out of this fan fic and throws kunai at lawyer.

(Show has been censored for violence, we take you back to Hinata's Play House)

Read & Review

Please. I will surely give you an award at the end of this fan fic (which I expect to have about 19 chapters)


	2. New Future

**Hey guys, and to all my non-existent reviewers this goes out to you! (With just a drop of sarcasm)**

**(Now I introduce a new character…)**

**Ino: S-a-g-e-y-kun! Why are you pouting?**

**Me: I do not pout (goes into corner dramatically)**

**Ino: Kami-san. You are so depressing; it is not your fault, no ones reviewing**

**Me: Yes it is (comes out of corner, and whines) no ones reviewing, and its making me lose my writers confidence**

**Ino: You know what you need. Some laughs! (Performs hand seals.) **

**(Mind Control Jutsu)**

**Me: Ino stop! I cannot stretch that way. I'm not that flexible (tries to make me do a split)**

**A misunderstanding Jiryia walks in**

**Jiriya: _Hentai (wipes nosebleed)_**

**Me: I am not a hentai; you're the one with the nosebleed. **

**Jiriya : _Hentai, Hentai, Hentai_ **

**Me : Pssh ! Hypocrite. **

**Gomen, Gomen, Gomen, Sorry at poking my author fun at my non-existent readers )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the songs I use. Although if your lucky I might put in my own song lyrics. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1**

**New Future**

_There's still one thing that will never change, the dream that I'm always sketching. The me that I am right now, could I possibly relfect_

New Future , Full Moon wo Sagashite (Myco)

**-Present-**

"Ino-pig!" The blonde ninja turned around, finding an unusually merry Sakura.

"Billboard Forehead" The blonde ninja shouts running towards her friend.

It had been six months since Sakura had gone away to train, with Rin (yes, the one from Kakashi Gaiden, sadly I just can't part with her just yet.) Ino stared at her friend, observing the various "changes" in her friends figure. "God damn't Sakura, what did that women do to you." Observing a more rather toned, Sakura. Laughing, Sakura desperately searched her pockets.

"Ah found it" As she sighed a sigh of relief.

"Found what" the now curious Yamanka questioned.

"This" Sakura said holding out a now crumpled piece of paper. As she rubbed the paper against her knee, in an effort to straighten it out. "Here" she said as she handed it to her.

"It's a receipt," she explained to a now confused Ino.

"For what?" Ino questioned.

"For the new ninja outfit I bought you" Sakura said as she opened her book bag now removing a neatly pressed purple outfit with silver gray bandages.

"Rin said it's so you don't have to look like a juvenile whore any more," Sakura added, clearing knowing where her instigation would lead her.

"That monkey woman, ha! Whore my ass" the new angered Ino shouted as she grabbed the outfit out of Sakura's hands and began jumping up on down on it like a raging mad ape (of course in an anime fashion.) Sakura laughed as she watched her friend trash and stomp about like an sexually mature, gorilla, (occasionally ducking in case Ino needed something to throw and well I think its pretty obvious what monkeys throw, if you don't know then ask a friend.) Ino calmed down as she heard the snickering, and gossiping of the passersby.

"Oh Sakura-sama" Sakura turned to find a well observant Shizune (who like Ino began to observe her "changes".

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's not sama, chan will do just fine" Sakura said ignoring Shizune's well-focused eyes.

"Gomen" Shizune said finally taking her eyes off Sakura's well-toned body. "Tsunade wants you in her office; I think it's a mission"

"Crap" Sakura said as she heard the word _mission_. 'we haven't even been here for an hour and she's already throwing missions down my neck' **Inner Sakura **agreed. "fine" she said pouting as if it was the hardest thing in the world to say. "Bye Ino" Sakura said giggling as Ino dramatically hurled (well you know what monkeys hurl) in again an anime-worth fashion.

"Shizune, you coming?" Sakura asked her sensies assistant.

"Na, I kinda gotta go train with Genma" she said with hearts in her eyes. 'I swear' **Inner Sakura **said, Sakura nodded.

After what seemed like hours, Sakura found her way to the Hokage's Tower (you tend to forget the simple things after 6 months of head aching training.) "Yea, Tsunade-sensei" Sakura said as she gently cracked the Hokage's door. Sensing no danger, Sakura fully opened the door; abruptly Sakura watched as Tsunade hurled everything she could find at Sakura; as Sakura dodged them with precession. Finally out of stuff to throw Tsunade finally spoke.

"Good to see, that Rin girl, didn't hurt my star student to much" Tsunade said to something of an Ino manner. (For some reason Tsunade and Ino always tensed up towards Rin) 'maybe it's just a blonde thing' inner Sakura suggested.

"Oh! My god what did she do to you?" Tsunade questioned observing the tightness of Sakura's muscles. (They weren't eastern European body builder big, but somewhat as in goddess/model type. Had to stress that point) Sakura just blushed taking her's, Ino's, and Shizune's observation as a complement.

"Oh and those clothes" She said staring at Sakura's new attire. For a top Sakura wore a red short-sleeved Chinese shirt, and a pearl white short skirt, with black biker shorts under it. Covering her waist were bandages, with the usual kunai (weapon) hoister on the right side of her hip. In the slits of her biker, shorts were two wavy edged short daggers. 'It did look good Tsunade' thought nodding.

"But what happened to the cute outfit, that I picked out for you" Tsunade whined. "I spent hours upon hours working on it, day and night" she said continuing whining.

"One" Sakura said. "I'm 17 not 12, it's not supposed to be cute."

"Two, you didn't work on it Shizune did, and if you ever worked on it, it's when you were drunk on your sake…" She said picking up a sake bottle from the file covered floor.

"And three, I kept the dog collar" She said showing her master the loose dog collar that hung around her neck.

"That's Not The Collar I gave you!" She said yelling. "The one I gave you was neon green and pink and it showed off your precious assets" she said pouting.

"_But we don't have to worry about those assets any more do we"_ she said looking at a cherry red Sakura.

'Same old Sakura' Tsunade thought as she sighed.

"It say's here that you developed quite a number of new jutsu while over there. Five in fact." She said eyeing the mission report from Rin. "3 S-rank, and 2 A-rank" she said in satisfaction.

"I think I might've developed my chidori" she said as she eyed a sympathetic Tsunade.

"I also learned the summoning tech…" she trailed of already regretting saying it. Summoning Technique was an issue with her two sensei's, each one wanting Sakura to inherent there own summoning animal. Tsunade face changed, as her blood thickened

"Please tell me, that you didn't already sign the contract to that _turtle woman" _Straining her voice as if those to words were the hardest to say. "Naruto summons that frog boss, all the time, and I heard Saskue's

summoning snakes as if it were as easy as stating his own name. So why can't my student summon like her master?" Tsunade asked pouting.

"That's why I wanted to see you, to finally have you sign the contract once and for all." Tsunade said looking into her pupil's eyes.

"You're to late, sensei" she said, as she watched her teacher's eyes began to melt from the heat of disappointment.

"I already have signed the contract" Sakura said as she watched her teacher exhale. Therefore, why else did you want me to come here?

"I'll tell you at your old training grounds" Tsunade said with caution, trying not to evocate any _painful_ memories of team 7.

Sakura left as she surprisingly watched her personal jonin sensei enter. "Rin-chan?" Sakura asked, obviously addressing her as a friend instead of a teacher.

"Ah!" Rin said as she walked into the Hokage's office.

"Is it true" The hokage asked concered.

"Yup, Hatake's gone to Orochimaru"


	3. My Will

**A/n: Yes, currently they are only two reviews but I plan on doing something that will force you people to review. (I hope you have noticed my character conversations, and read them, because I plan for this story to get very depressing, and agnsty. So please read the conversations for somewhat of a comic relief, rating might change, if I get a certain fan fiction writer to write the "M" rated stuff. Oh! And the song lyrics are to prepare you for the mood of the chapter, kind of like a caption"**

**Sagey-kun's Ramen Hutyes I'm giving it a name**

**Me: Aoi, Where's Ino?**

**Ten-Ten: I don't know, but she told me to come here, since she said she wasn't going to be here. **

**Me: Why you? Sorry if I'm blunt, but you don't seem to have any personality. **

**Ten Ten: its okay, I tend to play the "female" role, because Neji and Rock Lee are too full with personality, so I tend to measure out. **

**Me: Really, I'm no doctor but maybe your personality's like the millions of my fans reviewing this story, _non-existent_ **

**(Chucks kunai)**

**Ten-ten: How do you like that, Mr. Non-existent readers. **

**Me: Ten-ten stop, it hurts (dodges, expecting a certain Sanin to come in and misunderstand) **

**A Sanin Walks In**

**Me: J-j-riya it's not what it looks like? Shocked to see a drunken Tsunade, collapse on the floor. **

**Ten-ten: Someone call a medic.**

**Tsunade: I'm a medic, kicking off my laptop from the computer and dancing on top.**

**Shizune: Tsunade-sama please stop**

**Tsunade: Itikimasu! **

**(We're all drunk on sake on Fan Me: I own naruto (yippie) **

**Ichigo, Bato, Chibi (from this anime podcast I listen to): So its your fault, why it has so much fillers, attack me, beating me up with a rolled up manga magazine.**

**Me: No! I was just saying that, so my disclaimer could be different. I really don't own naruto.**

**Thank you for the meal! (An inside joke to all my readers)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

**My Will**

_Quietly awakening..._

_always, always wish_

_hat these fleeting thoughts_

_would reach you..._

My Will, Dream

"K-k-kakashi sensei?" A now sad and traumatized Sakura asked.

'Great, the whore announced it before she left the room' Tsunade said as she looked as Sakura's once bright and emerald orbs became clouded. This was all too familiar for her teacher. She watched helplessly as Sakura began to clench her fist. As she began to speed out of the room.

**Sakura**

_More, more, more_, she thought as she began to make her journey to her house. Pumping chakra into her feet, she made it to her bed, just in time, to cry. Crying, bawling, Sakura began to toss and turn on her bed, until she felt her body embrace the flat and uncomfortable carpet. Thumping the ground she began to weep more, she began to slap the carpet, repeatly, desperately as if trying two break the wooden floor it self. Finally tired she picked her self-up and stared at her night stand. Picking up a neighboring picture frame, she eyed it, as if her glare it self would be able to break it. In the frame laid a picture of a 12 yr. old Saskue, Naruto, Kakashi, and her. Unlatching the picture from the frame, she followed the lines from where she cut out Saskue's picture and replaced him Sai. She winced, as she eyed the paper cut that the picture. _Just like Saskue_, she said to herself, _cutting me, _she said as she curled herself on the bed, ready to heal the small wound on her finger, she stopped. _I'll let this cut heal itself_ she said, as she began to sleep.

----Back to The Hokage's Office---

Tsunade stared at the jonin, in horror. Sighing she placed her had in her hands. 'This is bad' she thought as she began to contemplate the outcome of all the moves she could make. As Rin began to leave, a council member led by Shizune entered the office. Tsunade frowned "what is it now!" she angrly demanded. The council member nodded, and Shizune left the office closing the door.

"We saw Sakura-san leaving" The petite council member said, nodding her head down, "This can't be good for this village" She said calmly.

"What's not good for the village?" Tsunade said appalled by the petit woman's comment.

"Emotions? Is that's what's wrong?" Tsunade said glairing.

"How she going to help Kohana if she's always like distracted? She's always depressed like this?" the council member said, trying to back up her previous statement.

Apparently, this was the last straw for Tsuande. "HOW SHE GOING TO FOCUS, WITH EVERYONE THAT SHE CARES ABOUT LEAVING," she said as she got into the council member's face.

"Time, and time again, I watched as my student hurt more and more. That bastard Jiriya took Naruto training, Sai disappears, It took months to forget about Gaara and…"

"And?" the council member asked.

"the minute she finally heals Kakashi leaves." Tsunade said as she stared out of the window.

"You didn't mention the Saskue incident," the council member said correcting a now calmed hokage.

------ At Sakura's----

A dark and solemn figure appeared, clutching his chest, as he watched the pink-haired ninja shiver from the draft that he let in as he entered. "_Sorry" _he said as he brushed a loose strand of hair away from her hair.

Observing the pink haired ninja's red cheeks and puffy eyes, he assumed she was crying. _Who did this to her_ he thought as he seen her arms clutching the picture of her and the _former_ team 7. _I bet it was that Uchia, I'll kill him he thought_ but his anger subsided as he began to hear her utter, in her sleep, "G-g-garra please don't leave me" he winced expecting her to say the next line. The line that had haunted him in his office whenever he stared out at the cherry blossoms that neighbored his office. "I-I'll do it" she said, tears streaming down her face. "T-then you wouldn't have to leave me, right?" he shivered, although he had already closed the door, he shivered for her. He then came to the realization, _I-it's me who did this do her_, "it hurts" he heard her say, as he began to walk out the door. _I know, I know it does, _he said before closing the door.

I was going to say, the whole I demand 10 reviews before reviewing but I decided why make my readers suffer. Sorry That I didn't answere the whole Saskue question, or why Kakashi left, but I really had to get this scene out first. Plus if i did, would u still read? Meditate on that while I write my next one. **Arigato**: R&R


	4. Shounen Heart Young boys heart

**A/n: Sorry guys, but for this chapter there will be no Sagey-kun Ramen Hut for the next to chapters. (That is how angsty I plan for this to be, so angsty that at chapter 6, you will appreciate my damn Ramen Hut lol, but they are will also be ONE song lyrics for these two chapters.) If you have not noticed all of my songs are from animes. **

**a/n: This also needs to be said, I am going to dedicate chapter 6 to all my reviewers (the first 5 there is, with a special one to Mygoddessofthemoonandson, cause she (sniff, sniff) encouraged me when I was feeling down, sniff sniff) SO Chapters 4-5 agnsty, Chapter 6-Party!**

**Btw: If you are confused, Tsunade told Sakura to meet her at the Training grounds the day after. **

**Disclaimer: In a day, I just suddenly gained ownership of naruto and all its characters. **

** J.k. I only gained owner ship of bleach. )**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4**

**Shonen Heart – Young Boy's Heart**

_Do you still remember the song I used to hum?_

_Back in the days, can you still remember?_

Shounen Heart, Home Made Kazoku

Sakura paced around on her former training field, as she imagined the sound of bells. '_Admit it' _**Inner Sakura **demanded. '_Admit what'_ Sakura asked her alter ego. '_Being here, its tormenting you isn't it?' _ Sakura was silent, she did not, could not speak. _Your right_, she thought _it does hurt,_ Sakura thought, the mere trees sounded as if they screamed her memories of team 7, the ground felt as if it was sinking, sinking underground somewhere, no deeper. As if, the ground was sinking into the deepest crater in hell. '_So…what are you going to do about it?'_ Her inner self asked, as a once lost smirk found its way back onto her lips. _What else,_ she asked her inner self. **Inner Sakura** liking where this was going sat back and watched "FIGHT!" Sakura screamed aloud. Unlatching her fingerless black gloves from the hip of her biker shorts, she began to put them on. Clenching her fist she jumped and came back down, fist first crushing the earth under her.

A certain red-haired Kazkage loomed in the shadows watching.

Jumping from each rock from the now destroyed training ground, she landed.Forming several hand-seals, she created a stream of chakra. Digging her hands into her kunai hoister she with drew several _sakura petals?_ Throwing them into the chakra stream, the blue light, merged with the tender pink pigment of the petals, and became a serene pink creating a new pink stream of color. Aiming it towards the trees, she jumped, and shot, slicing the tree (and all neighboring ones) in half. _Still not done _she thought. Forming more hand-seals a pink cherry blossom appeared in her hands. The blossom spurted a furry fox head and four furry fox legs.

"Ne Kei-chan" Sakura said as she addressed the fox creature.

"Element Lighting: Forge of The Angels no jutsu" She said. The fox creature levitated as she became a bolt of blue lighting.

"Chidori?" the red headed Kazekage said as he watched the pink haired ninja work her magic.

"Go" She said, flicking her hands subtlety to the tree. The blue bolt flew around it, turning the halves into ashes, the blue blot continued from tree to tree, until the whole training ground remained in water. '_Ironic, don't you think'_ **Inner Sakura **said looking at the destroyed training grounds. '_The whole training grounds destroyed by the jutsu that you designed after the man, who you're destroying the grounds for_'

Sakura calmed down as she analyzed her surroundings. _Crap_ she thought as she observed the ruined grounds. _Guess I gotta to fix it_, she thought.

"Aoi Kei" She said calling towards the blue bolt of lighting. "You can change back" she said as she formed more hand seals.

"Element Earth: Cry for the Otto no jutsu" She screamed as the flower turned into an earth-hardened fox. Kei began to zip and spin around the ashes, each one becoming a tree again. The earthened fox know headed for the ground repairing its missing fragments, making it look new again. All out of chakra, Sakura called him back into where ever he came from. She heard a set of claps come from above. Eyeing the sky, she seen it, _him. _ His red hair, contrast against the pale blue sky, using his sand he formed a platform that lowered him onto the training grounds.

"G-g-garra-san?" The 17 year old ninja uttered, surprised to see _him. _

San? He thought, surprised at the way she addressed him.

He watched as her eyes became clouded and frustrated, as the deep dark cloud of hatred engulfed her pupils.

"What do you want" She said coldy holding her right hand behind her back.

Garra's face turned towards the ninja. "Sakura…" he said, the only words coming out..

"I-I'm S-s-sorry" he said as he looked into her eyes. She started at him, her eyes displaying all the hate, and pain that she could've possibily harbored at him. Feeling that she could no more hold it in, she yelled.

"Sorry, SORRY?" She yelled. Almost waiting for an explaintion. Sensing no one coming soon, she decided to continue.

"I was 16 Garra! 16!" She said trying to hide back her tears. "I tried so hard, but I couldn't…." She said as tears began to stream down her face, "I couldn't."

"Sakura" Garra uttered only increasing Sakura's anger. "I-I loved you" She said "But I couldn't" "I tried to make you stay, but you wouldn't…" She said wiping the tears away away from her face.

"I bled for you Garra! Thinking that I wasn't as pretty as her." She said showing him the scars that engluffed her wrists.

"Was I as pretty as her?" She asked "Was I?" She said as she grabbed him by the collor and held him in the air.

Stunned Garra only mangaged to utter the words that made Sakura lose it. "Love doesn't exsist" he said using his sand to pull her off of him, pulling her onto the ground. Trying to get up to attack, the sand regrouped, keeping her down.

"If love doesn't exsist, the why?" she asked as her eyes began to swell from her crying. "WHY" she screamed, Garra stood speechless emotionless. The sand began to hold Sakura down as a roop. Feeling weak, she gave up crying, weeping, slapping the floor asking why, why.

**Tsunade**

Tsunade watched from the trees as Sakura and Garra began (lack of vocabulary word, feel free to insert your own.) She was moments away from going down there herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to find, a weak eyed Ino. Tsuande looked with an eye of question but Ino just nodded.

"She needs this Hokage-sama" Ino said as she stared at the scene.

"But.." She stoped knowing the Yamanka girl was right.

--------------------Back to the Good Stuff----------

Sakura grew tired, and just began to look at him. Garra felt his heart tighten. Those were the same eyes she looked at him at that night.

**A/n: Pretty Agnsty rite? Well its gonna get better cause I'll finally explain what happen that night. But I can't right now, maybe tomorrow. R&R**


	5. Lack of Love, Lust, and Pride

**Chapter 5**

**Lack of Love, Lust, and Pride**

Sakura calmed down to a final point. "Why?" she said, as she looked him in the eyes.

**Flash Back-----**

"_Sakura"_ _Garra said as he kissed her forehead._

"_I just can't Garra-kun," Sakura said as she looked in to his eyes. _

"_B-but I love you," he said as he looked into her eyes. _

"_Me to…But I can't," She said as she watched Garra's once warm eyes become cold and harsh. "So leave," he said harshly as he dropped her on the floor and went to his office. Sakura looked at the spot that they were and began to cry. To tired to get up, she found her self-sleeping on the couch in the waiting room. _

_Waking up to a Charlie horse and confusing. Sakura woke up remember last nights events and cried. As she headed to the water-cooler to get herself a drink, she heard sounds. As she opened the Kazekage's door, she came to find the Kazkage and his sectary in a rather "compromising" position. Sakura watched in horror as Garra slid his hands under his sectary's skirt. Not noticing Sakura, Garra continued until he heard the door crack wider and a tearing Sakura. Lacking the will-power Sakura finally broke running out of the room crying. Garra panicked, seeing no other way to catch he jumped out of the window. Using his sand as a flying plat form, he was able to find Sakura. _

"_Sakura" He said, not knowing what else to say. _

"_I-I'll do it." She said, trying to keep Garra. _

_He hated seeing her like this and losing all self- control, he rose his hand striking her in the mouth. Seeing how much pain, Garra was in; he decided that it was best for her. _

"_It's Over Sakura" he watched as she began to weep, holding on to his robe, she wept harder. _

"_N-n-no" She said, looking up into his cold eyes. "If I, If I do it, then you wont leave me right," She said began to UN zip her shirt. _

"_No Sakura its over" he said pushing her away. Making her hit her head. By the time she awoke, it was dark, cold, and she was alone. Zipping up her sweater, she limped back to Kohana, crying. _

**End Flash Back--------**

"Why Garra" She said weeping. "Seeing no other choice Garra left again, just like the last time. Feeling all alone Sakura pulled out a kunai and…..The kunai was shot out of her hand and Ino and Tsunade came jumping down. Carrying her on her back Tsunade carried a weeping back to Kohana.

**A/n: **Well, I don't think chapter 6 will be such a free chapter as I thought It was going to be. I think I got more up my sleeve for Garra and Saura. _Maybe a story from Garra's pov_.


	6. A Red kanji and A black past

**A/n: Aoi, yes, I have been updating relatively fast lately, and its all because of reviews, for some reason your reviews encourage me to write. Any way's I was going to make this chapter relatively comical but I decided to delve more into the angst stuff, and because of that, my whole schedule is ruined. So I plan for the comical stuff (and review dedications) to come somewhere around chapter 8 or 9. I correct myself, I plan for this story to have at least 23, or at least a sequel, and triquel (yes I know there is no such thing, but for the sake of my fans, I am willing to improvise) **

**Disclaimer: I own this story, but sadly not the characters etc. Nevertheless, to spice my disclaimer up a bit I have added some dancing foxes and raccoons. Sorry that you cannot see them. **

**'Thank for the Meal'**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Chapter 6**

** A Red Kanji and a Black Past **

**Sorry the title kind of sucks but I got no song to work off of**

Garra stared out of his window from his office, gazing at the single cherry blossom that occupied the sand. Staring at it, his mind began to drift, on to the past weeks events, wincing he decided to put it out of his mind.

**-------Flash Back------**

_Garra flipped through the pages of Sakura's sketch book, stopping at the picture of Sakura and Saskue, tracing her drawing with his fingers he stopped as he got to Sakura, she was smiling. In all the time he was spending with her, recently her smiles were becoming fewer and fewer, each smile weeks after the previous. Dropping the sketchbooks and his thoughts, he went to watch her sleep. Stopping as he heard her talking in her room, she was sleep talking again, and usually Garra would've left, but what he heard made him stop and enter. _

"_Garra please stop" he heard her scream from her room. He cringed, remembering what had made her scream. "Please stop," she said, his mind taking him back to the 2 weeks before. _

_It was night and Sakura had finally gotten Garra to go to sleep. Garra stirred in the bed as he had dreamt of the scene from the Saskue and Sakura incident (from what he had heard) he cringed in anger as the dream progressed. He watched as Sakura professed her love for Saskue, and how Saskue had just sat there, ignoring her. Over come with anger and the will power to control it, he woke up. Using his sand to roughly wake up Sakura, he yelled at her in anger. _

"_You still love him right?" he said as he clutched her arms, tightly. _

"_What Garra?" She asked still oblivious to Garra's sudden anger. _

"_The uchia!" he said gruffly, now grabbing on to her pajama collar. _

"_Garra, stop that hurts" She said trying to calm him down._

"_Garra please stop," She said, beginning to cry. _

"_Admit it, Sakura," he said, tightly grabbing neck. She chocked unable to breathe under his grasp. _

"_Admit it, Sakura, you came to me because of him," he said, as she began to understand. _

"_There's' nothing to admit Garra-kun I love yo…" Garra slapped her in the mouth, making her bleed. _

_Noticing the blood, he began to come to, realizing what he done, he watched as sakura ran off towards the bathroom. He fell back into his sleep dreaming of nothing but the now black void that now lay between him and Sakura. _

_He woke up to an empty spot in his bed, hearing the sound of pots and pans in his kitchen. He came to the kitchen to find a now singing, cooking Sakura. He stared at her face and now her body, noticing the now purple Scars on her arms. She had tried to heal them but the scars stayed they're. Sakura noticing him looking at the scars, decided to make up an excuse. _

"_I kind of got hurt while training with Temari" she lied. _

"_I wanted to heal it, but Temari, said that it made me look like a bad girl," she said lying again. _

_He started at her, 'she's lying' he thought, but he placed the thought out of his head, as he heard her speak again. _

"_I'm making rice and miso soup for breakfast" she said, "Do you want any?" she asked desperately wanting to change the subject. _

"_Hn" he said as he frowned and walked away. He wasn't sure what but he new something happened to her last night and he knew that she didn't want to tell him. He sighed as he headed to get dressed to go to work. As he opened his door, he found an apprehensive Temari. _

"_What did you do to Sakura?" She asked angrily. Confused, Garra had no time for one of his sister's rants and pushed threw her. _

"_I heard her crying last night," She said continuing. "I saw the scar's Garra" _

"_What did you do?" Temari asked again. Garra began to remember last night's events, which he had taken for a nightmare (he tend to have a lot whenever he slept.) _

"_S-akura" he thought as he rushed to the bathroom. He rushed into the bathroom and looked into the mirror. 'You're a monster' he thought as he glanced at the tissues of blood in the garbage bag. He stared back into the kitchen to find a silently weeping Sakura. 'I'm hurting her' he thought as he watched her desperately try to heal the scars. 'She's dying' he thought as he watched her try to pump more and more chakra into the scars. 'This needs to stop.' He though, tonight, he said. 'She won't leave me, unless I make her' he said. 'Unless I hate her' he thought. _(I assume you know what happens that night, and can connect the dots.)

**End Flash Back---**

He stared relentlessly at the cherry blossom, thinking, until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said, in his usual mundane tone. He turned around to see a certain blonde Yamanka enter his door.

"Ino?" he said with a questioning look on his face. The blonde woman came in, silently nodding towards the sectary, as she left the room, and closed the door.

**A/n: Yes, yes I know, cliffhanger. But if I were to extend it, it wouldn't have any heart. Plus I'm not so high on reviews any more, jk I kid, I kid. Tell a friend about my super cool fanfic. And yes, I know it is kinda sad, but I don't want mine to be, garra and sakura meet, fall in love, and have a kid…. I want emotion in mine, which I think I have displayed. All questions _might _be answered next chapter. **

**p.s. I know I've been kind of floating around lately from plot to plot, but I did that on purpose, they're all connected. **

**p.p.s. I might require five reviews before I post again.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Shadow of A Mans Black Mist

**Sw/n:**I want to become a songwriter, so I tried my hand at writing my own lyrics. This is written to a piece of Suichi Myiamoto's True Light-(the opening to Dn Angel) piano version. When you review please feel free to talk about my song lyrics (feel free to praise lol) also I would like to ask if any one has a good pen name for me, (not for fan fiction) for song writing.

**Disclaimer: **I own naruto mu ha ha ha and I sue you all mu ha ha ha. Jk. I do not I only own Phil my sweatshop, and the people of the town Gomen-sage land. Jk I do not own Phil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

** Shadow's of a Black Mist**

_The white sun comes up, from the pitch-black valleys filled with graves, while I wait for the gray sky to hurry up and change. I wait for the moon to set, and the birds to sing, and I'm just waiting here alone with this false mist. The mist is starting to set, leaving me with my own pain. _

_So caught in my pain, I'm missing yours by miles. The white lurking mist is starting to clear, while I just watch and smile. It's not that easy to be here all alone._

_I'm jus waiting here while your hearts still filled with stone. I'm just trying to find love for me. The mist is starting to set, leaving me with all of my own pain. So caught my paint, I'm missing yours by miles._

_The earth starts spinning the paint is spinning, and I'm just waiting here. The shadows of my fake past, is to start to fade out. _

_Standing from the start to last, I'm just trying to collapse…_

**Shadow's of a Past Mist, A.C. Wellings (my pen name, for song writing) **

Ino sat down on the red, chair across from the source of her friends distress and pain (well most of it anyway, currently.) Garra watched her interestingly observing the blonde woman. It's not that he found the woman herself interesting; it's the way she was acting. Leaving her clumsy, outgoing, and silly self behind, she took on a new front. Professionally she placed a manila folder on the test.

"We have erased her memory," she said coldly, towards the red haired male. He looked at the photos as he seen pictures of her re-training, such as walking etc.

"Who?" he asked curiously already knowing.

"I did," she said coldly. The yamanka clan was infamously known for their ability in mind jutsu she thought as she considered assignation him right now. He looked puzzled, but regained his once emotionless demeanor.

"How much?" he asked staring at the picture of Naruto tiring to form hand-seals in Sakura's hands.

"Everything concerning you" she said. "The rest will come, with time," She said looking as Garra became apprehensive. Placing the pictures back into the folder, he stared at her. Unable to put up her _professional _front, she exploded on him.

"Do you know what you've done Garra?" she said her once ice-cold eyes, melting into a salty pool streaming down her face.

"I had to erase her memory," She said breaking down on the floor. "Do you know what she did Garra?" he asked the red head boy. "She cried" Ino said answering her own question. "When I was done, she withdrew a kunai from her hoister and aimed it at her lung."

Garra winced "I thought you erased her memory" he said growing angry.

Ino's eyes became soft. "Some wounds just don't heal," she said "Why do you even care?" she asked

"How much did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing really at first or for at least a few weeks. Then I saw her wrists" Garra frowned trying the get the image of her arms out of his head.

"What did you do to her?" She asked beginning to becoming angry. "Is it because of the Saskue incident?" Ino said questioning and then regretting what she had said.

"Saskue Incident?" He asked, cocking and (imaginary) eye brow. "When?" he yelled.

"Well a few months after you and her started dating. Saskue entered Kohana again." She said pausing. She watched as Garra's eyes became angry. She continued.

"You might remember when she left to see Tsunade for _new mission specs_, but she was actually there because she along with the other _rookie nine_ were called for the trial on Saskue's case. Against our wishes, Saskue was put up for execution. When the for the execution came, Saskue was gone along with Sai. Naruto who went to find him, came up with out either body and left to train with Jiriya-san" her eyes began to water as she ended her sister.

"Leaving her all alone." She said, quietly. Garras's eyes became harsh and cold. '_I am a monster' _he thought.

"Why'd you come back" she asked him catching him off guard.

'_Why did I come back' _he thought.

"Monster!" Ino yelled at him "I don't freaking' believe this!" she yelled. "You're so selfish," she said. "She was finally happy. Finally smiling and you pull this!" she screamed.

"I did everything I could possibly do," he yelled defensively. "I did everything I could do for her to possibly hate me." He yelled "but she loved me anyway" he screamed. "S-she's too good," he said screaming. "That's what she gets for being an idiot," he yelled. "_That's what she gets for loving a monster._" He said calming down.

Ino pulled out a picture from her envelop. Showing it to Garra, he winced at the picture as she shoved it into his face. "For love she deserves this," she said pointing a picture of Sakura shivering in the corner her hands tied and kunai all over the floor. "We had to tie her, so she wouldn't hurt herself," she said crying. "She…"

"She loved you Garra, she put away every lonely feeling in her mind, for her just to smile her ass off for you." Ino yelled tears streaming down her face. "She was willing to stay at her apartment all alone while you went to work FOR YOU!" she screamed.

"And you…And you call her an idiot for it" she said as she calmed down. Speaking to air because by the time she turned around all that was left was a puddle of sand.


	8. Arigatou

**A/n: Well, the long awaited dedication chapter. And yes, the return of "Sagey-kun's Ramen Hut" But I was reading some of your wonderful reviews and came up with something that all people need, some laughs. Let's make this the "filler" chapter but I will force you to read it because I will answer a reoccurring question. Therefore, you must read, yes, I know, but the story is going way to fast for my schedule and I cannot help it because I know once someone posts a review, I will immediately write another chapter. **

**(Dear Blood Rose I write this story listening to sad music, so I know where you're coming from. I recommend Eternal Snow Piano and True Light Piano for mood setters)**

**P.s. I don't mind if you post more than one review, in fact I encourage it. **

**Sagey-kun's Ramen Hut **

_** The Award Edition**_

**Me: Aoi, Ino and I are here to introduce, our brand new hut, see it was remodeled. **

**Ino: You are very cheery, what's your problem.**

**Me: Well I have seven reviews, so I'm hype.**

**Ino: Wow, seven reviews, I was reading a fan fiction named Red Sand and it had over a hundred. **

**Me: (Pouts in corner) that's all right I still gots blood rose, mygodesssofthemoonandsun, AZn-love goddess, uzumaki misaki, and flame unicorn! **

**Ino: Yes yes thanks people! I'm here to thank all of the reviews! And handing out awards. Oh and Sagey-kun checked out your profiles and was surprised to see his story on your favorite authors list. Tell a friend! **

**Me: Yup, Yup so ino and I are going to announce the awards!**

**Awards**

**Best Confidence Gain from review: Sorry guys that was a tie, between Mygoddessofthemoonandsun and Blood Rose!**

**Best Start out comment: Flame Unicorn, yours really got me happy.**

**Review that made me write the most: Unusually it was usumaki miaski, for some reason when I read that I was ready to write at least 2 chapters at once. **

**If your name wasn't mentioned then that's your fault for not reviewing. Come on guys (who won awards) lets laugh and point. **

**Disclaimer: I defiantly own this story, and some of these characters!**

**'Thanks for the Meal' **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**And Song lyrics that match that match that aren't angst!**

**Plus they're from this anime that I just started to watch.**

**(Well, not really, since this is the second ending)**

_Playing "thank you" again and again, even though we're far apart..._

_Walking while blown by the wind, among the crowd that's coming and going_

_I met you here ..."I don't want to be parted"_

_Even in the lonely nights, you were here, I'll promise "because I will become strong"_

_Our joined hearts are one, so we can fly_

_Playing "thank you" again and again, even though we're far apart_

_Waving hands "goodbye", let's meet here again_

_One by one, if I could grant these thoughts right now_

_I would surely become a stronger me, and be able to meet you with a smile_

_One by one, even believing that the world revolves is scary_

_The words you said to me that day will become my wings as I fly_

_Playing "thank you" again and again, even though I'm not holding anyone's hand_

_Echoing "thank you" again and again, so that this song will reach you_

Arigatou, BON'Z (I am listening to it as I write)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8**

** Arigatou**

Choji rummaged threw his potato chips as he spotted Ino and Shikumaru entering my ramen hut.

Unfortunately, Ichiruagu and his daughter had business to attend to (hosting an Abrumae Clan wedding) and could not be there for at least 6 months. So seeing as my yakisoba hut and his ramen hut were going to collaborate anyway, he decided to make me in charge of the business while he was out. Apparently, Choji was attending a mission during this business and had not known about me taking charge. However, I was warned to take heed whenever he visited, unfortunately he was not warned about me. Running in when he seen Ino and Shikumaru walk in to the hut, he shocked to see a new hut host.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"Well, I'm the hut host" I said doing a _Sai_ smile.

"What happened to oji-sama?" he said, searching under the tables as if the old man would be under his tables.

"He's not here," I said simply doing again a _Sai _smile. Ino now frustrated at Choji, and hungry began to lose it.

"YOU, LARD-ASS!" she said pointing to Choji, "SIT THE HELL DOWN, SO I CAN EAT" Unfortunately; I made the mistake of thanking Ino.

"DID I SAY YOU CAN TALK? BECAUSE I DO NOT BELIEVE, I DID. HOW ABOUT I YOU JUST GO AND MAKE MY FRIGGIN RAMEN, NOODLE BOY" she said huffing and puffing. A scared Choji jumped behind the counter.

"_Aren't you supposed to get all mad?" _I asked him.

"_Not even my mad self can challenge Ino"_

"**Thanks for the meal," **They shouted as they walked out. Taking my break, I took of my server apron and went to ask a now calmed Ino how she was doing.

"Fine" She said "But have you ever noticed how Sakura wears a _dog_ collar?" She said giggling as she left.

**A dog collar? Was their a romance between Sakura and Kiba? What about Kiba and Ino? Will Choji get out of my Ramen Hut? All questions will be answered on the RAMEN HUT EDITION. **

**A/n: sorry for this filler of a chapter. If you call it a chapter, but I needed to do this, since I need rest. Probably a day or so. **


	9. Love Chornicle Act 1

**A/n: Sagey-kun's Ramen Hut (will now begin to be posted, episodically, as in, every chapter unless, I leave you on a cliffhanger, then there won't be any. Also they're will be no song lyrics due to the fact, that I'm lazy right now, and the lyrics that I really want to do, isn't on anime the anime is law of ueki, which is a great anime but no one knows of it that much. Therefore, without any ado, the next few chapters will be named love chronicle, and they are will be no song lyric other than the one below. Guess why I call it Love Chronicle. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sagey-kun's Ramen Hut**

**Me: Yo**

**Ino: Hmmh, I'm so bored lately**

**Me: Why? **

**Ino: I got no romance. Why is that Mr. Writer? Do you want me all for yourself?**

**Me: GOD NO**

**Ino: Good, I want a romance a.s.a.p.**

**Me: Well, whom do you want? For every Ino couple there seems to be someone better casted for it than you, no offense. **

**Ino: Well who? **

**Me: Theres Shikamaru, but he's good with Temari (and Temari's my girl.)**

**Ino: yea, yea, yea. **

**Me: There's also Kiba, but for some reason I don't want you with him, he can be used for conflict. **

**Ino: Dog boy? **

**Me: Yes dog boy, I think Kiba deserves some Sage time. **

**Ino: Fine, what about Choji?**

**Me: Well, I was thinking that, but I read a fan fiction that I really liked, and the writer put herself with Choji, so if I were to do that then it would be somewhat of a dis. **

**Ino: SO I'm all alone.**

**Me: Nope, I got a brother returning from a mission. I think he will be somewhat of your romantic interest. **

**Ino: Yea, left over. (Shouts sarcastically) Wait, I didn't know you're a ninja.**

**Me: Well yea, I'm on a mission, to take care of this ramen hut.**

**Ino: Sure, well how come you never dodge when I always throw kunai at you. **

**Me: _Comical Effect?_**

**Ino: (nods) Hmmm defiantly a drop out. **

**Me: Hey**

**'Thanks for the Meal'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story, and about three of the characters in here. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

** Chapter 9**

** Love Chronicle**

_Why? I've completely forgotten how to love_

_Meetings will come someday with the beginning of parting_

_Somehow, I have decided upon that idea_

_You tied my loose shoelaces of my dirty sneakers_

_Your shy smile suddenly shone in the sunlight_

_It's not that I love for want of love_

_You gave me the courage to love straightforward_

Love Chronicle, Full Moon wo sagashite (Changin' My life)

Ino stared at the puddle of sand, trying to figure out where he would go. Putting her worries aside, she found it best to comfort herself by the thought of her temporary _mind block_, which she put on Sakura, making it impossible for Garra to try reviving her memories of him, for the next few weeks. Seeing nothing else to do, she headed to Garra's house, remembering her mission.

---------------------------------------------------Back at Kohana-------------------------------

"Ne, Choji, wanna spar?" the blonde ninja said as he tried to grab the plus sized ninja's bag of potato chips.

"Not now Naruto" Choji said as he crumpled the now empty bag into a ball hurling it at Naruto.

"But I'm so bored!" he said as he began to rant. "I've been back for a week and Tsunade-ba-chan refuses to give me a mission."

"That's cause you need to stay with Sakura-san" The now mature Choji said.

"Why'd they have to erase her memory anyway?" the obvious oblivious ninja said.

"Because of…" Choji said trailing off, realizing that Naruto was not to be informed on the reason.

Although Naruto was aware of Hinata's feelings towards him, his crush on Sakura only matured with age. Making him oblivious to all of the drama behind Sakura and her love life with the Kazekage (unlike the rest of the village) Naruto sighed.

"I really hope, she's okay" Yesterday she didn't even want to eat ramen with me, he said looking depressed.

"Maybe she's working on her figure" he heard a familiar and cheery voice speak. Turning around he quickly realized that the voice belonged to Sakura.

"Eh, eh Sakura-chan, want to spar?" he said trying to change the subject (already excepting for her to turn him down.)

"Sure" she said, simply placing her black rubber gloves onto her hands, a natural battle stance for Sakura.

After several hours of tedious sparing, a 100 exhausted Naruto clones disappeared in gust of wind (Naruto's mastered the wind element.) Sakura just ready to lay the finishing move on Naruto, heard the scream of a small boy, which apparently Naruto couldn't, pumped the chakra into her feet, and began to run faster and faster. Hurdling over several dead logs, and ravines, she came to a clearing in the forest. There she watched thousands and thousands of kunai in the air all aiming to a small boy. Acting on pure instinct a rather heroic Sakura ran, performing several hand seals she went to rescue the boy, when she tripped, rolling on the floor. Picking herself up, she stared at the emotionally stunned boy.

"It's okay" She managed to say, trying to comfort the small boy. She went to pick him up when all of the hovering kunai began to fly, all aiming at the boy. Coming with in a head of Sakura's face, a thin blue sheet of chakra appeared before her eyes, shielding her and the small boy from the barrage of kunai. The raining kunai, held by the force of chakra the kunai, began to fall to the ground. As the blue sheet began to fade, a dark shadowy figure emerged from a nearby tree.

"Hideto?" the young man said as he came into the light.   
"What are you doing with him!" the man yelled, as he removed a kunai from his pouch. Sakura beginning to explain fell silent as the man hurled a kunai at her arm. The kunai brazed the skin of her hand, and tore it off. The small boy terrified began to look at the woman in concern.

It's all right" She said as the wound on her arm began to heal by it's self. "A Datè kunai" she said clenching her fist. "interesting" she said, now ready to face her opponent. Brushing her arms, she began to analyze her surroundings. Leaping up in the air, she punched the ground to bring out her enemy. Spotting him, she withdrew a scroll from her pouch, and began to perform hand-seals and slid the scroll into an opening in her shorts. Reciting a few words, she held her hands out as five miniature slugs came out, all different. Sending one of the slugs made of fire at her target as she sent one made of water, to create a spherical water orb around the young boy.

-------------Explanation--------

Sadly, when Ino had erased her memories, she also erased all of the jutsus that Sakura had learned with Rin. Although at first, Tsunade was willing to send her back to Rin, she decided that one last spar session was needed. Although Sakura had regained most of her memories, her battle training was still forgotten, causing her to be easily defeated. Tsunade was just about to heal her, when she seen the wound close up, by it self, causing Sakura to become battle-ready once again. Unfortunately for Tsunade the newly healed Sakura, was now equipped with her battle training memories. Which to say the least, did not end up so good for Tsunade. After further research, Tsunade realized that the memory wipe, somehow advanced her techniques further. Tsunade also realized Sakura's new jutsu perfection. Although the ability summoning of Kei, went away, a new jutsu surfaced, allowing Sakura to create five mini slugs, made up of the five elements. (Sakura is on the verge of creating a healing one.) In addition, Sakura's five senses have strangely advanced, making her one of Kohana's most dangerous ninja. To bad that who ever that ninja is, did not know.

**---------------**Back to the Action----------------

The fire had just missed the ninja, by an inch, burning a whole in his shirt. Sakura was just about to send the lightning one, when she heard the tears of the boy. Stopping, Sakura released the boy from the sphere asking him what was the problem.

"One-chan" the boy said as he began to stop crying.

"Thanks and all, but that boy there's my brother." He said as he placed his right arm up to his neck, and began to rub.

"Gomen, I was going to stop you sooner but you're scary when you fight." Sakura understood, this not being the first time, she heard that.

"Hold on" she said as she went to look for the ninja, who she almost killed. Seeing him, with a whole in his shirt, she began to form hand-seals to heal it, when the man stopped her with his hand.

"It's okay" he said letting go of her hand, shocked to find the image of the woman who almost killed him. Stunned by her beauty he fell over.

"You okay" she said almost laughing. She too, stunned by his appearance, his ash gray hair feel behind his battle attire. For clothes, he wore a black cloth ninja suit, with purposely done slices that exposed the red shirt he had under. On his hip stood a dangling piece of glass, with a single falling feather on it.

"Eh, Sorry for attacking you" he shyly said as he looked at the sky. "I just seen you with my brother and…" he trailed off to see a smiling Sakura, immediately he came to the assumption that he had liked when she smiled.

"Have you heard of a brother complex?" she said as she patted the little boy on the head.

"I'm Sakura," she said; as she began, _check_ the older ninja's body for "_damages."_

"I'm Hideto" the little boy said merrily (I plan for him to be the sunshine in my cloud of angst.)

"And this, this is Daisku" he said, while the older ninja, began to stare into the sky trying to avoid conversation.

"He's kinda shy" he whispered into her ear. "I've noticed" she said whispereing back. "Where are you to going anyway?" she asked Daisku.

"Kohana" he grunted, and returned to his sky gazing. "Where coming from a long mission" the boy said (in the whole honey-senpai, fashion.)

"_Mission?_" Sakura asked. "But you're to young" she said, observing the boy. '_Is this another Itachi?_ She thought.

"I'm not returning he is" he said pointing towards the older boy.

"Where's his team?" she asked, looking around.

"There not here" the man said as he returned to his silence.

"They're staying longer for damage control" the younger boy explained.

"And who are you then?" she said sweetly asking the boy. "Daisku, rescued me on the mission, and since then we've kinda been traveling all over for years.

"He brought me here, to take me to the academy," the little boy said.

"Ne, ne, onee-chan" the small boy said as he tugged on her shirt. "Are you the Hokage?" he said as innocent as ever.

"Nope, that's my master" she said proudly. "Well let's go" she said, as she gave her hand to the small boy." As he began to skip back, to the village. "We know the way" Daisku said proudly, in an arrogant way. "I know, but I'm going back to, so we might go together." They followed her back to the Hokage tower, and after hours of negotiating, it was decided that Hideto would go to the Academy, while Daisku took the jonin exam. As Sakura and Hideto left, (it was decided that until they found an apartment they would stay at her house.) Daisku and the Hokage were left alone. Is she going to take the exam to? He asked her. "Sadly she can't, she's only 17." The Hokage stated, placing her head on her hands. '_Only 17,_' Daisku thought in his head.

"I hope you're not getting any ideas about my Sakura-chan" she said giving him a glare that only a mother or teacher would give (very similar to Ino's.)

"How's she that strong?" he asked her desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well, Sakura's kinda special, all of team 7 is. There's a rumor going on that they're even said to be the new sanin." She said. "You see" she said clearing her throat. "All of team 7 became apprentices of all of the regular sanin, Sakura included. "In addition, in the matter of years, she's been with me, I plan for her to surpass me, somewhere in her early twenties.

"Team 7?" the 19 yr. old asked confused.

"A team led by missing-nin Kakashi, with Sakura, Naruto, and missing-nin Saskue and missing nin Sai." Tsunade explained. "Your new ninja group consists of Naruto, another rumored to be sanin, Sakura-chan, and Yamato." She said, confident in the ninja. "Oh! Stop by tomorrow I have a mission for you and your new team." She said, satisfied. To tire to complain, Daisku went straight to Sakura's home, to find a sleeping Hideto on the couch, and a note on the table in the living room that read. "your dinners on the stove, heat it up. Me and Hideto also made desert in the freezer, the couch folds into a bed. Goodnight" Daisku read the note, and examined it. Placing the note back on the table, he stared at the picture of team 7, and sighed. "_Missing-nin_ huh" he said aloud as he began to heat up the food on the oven.

**A/n: This was sooooooooooooooooooooooo hard to write. That's why I took forever.**


	10. Guys' I need a break

**Well, I need a break from this story, to regroup and think. The next chapter will be my last one for a week or so. It's not like i'm not going to be on fanficton. In fact I'm currently working on a new story. Which will definatly be better than this one, since i'll have experience. Oh the new story's called INDUSTRIAL and well, its all up in the air for what's gonna happen (i think that's where i went wrong on this story.) well gomen, for vacationin but i am human, believe it or not. YES! I GIVE MY SWEAT SHOP LUNCH BREAKS lol jk **


	11. Love Chronicle Act 2

**A/n: According to Bronze Angel my author's notes, are well contradicting to my plot. Thank god! Some one said that. Five, or I mean after four _I love this story, _you tend to question if your writings that predictable. I also get what you are saying. I love criticism because it makes me know that someone is actually paying attention, to what I have written. And I read my own stories and I have noticed that to. So no Sagey-kun Ramen Hut for a while, and hardly any a/n's for a while, But like I said _for a while_, for some reason I just like to reach out to my readers. If you miss the hut, review, and I'll take your opinion, and try to work out something. Bronze Angel, you said that you liked my story, just not me, but I'm cool with that, because I find it a challenge. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**Love Chronicle Act 2**

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan" Hideto whispered as he began shake the pink-haired ninja to wake up.

"Wha-what is it Hideto" A still dazed Sakura said desperately wanting the 50 pound seven year old, off her back.

"Can we go see Naruto-senpai again?" Sakura sighed, at the question the seven year old posed. Recently Hideoto and that blonde baka were becoming closer; she felt a headache come when she remembered the night two days ago.

**_Flash Back_**

"_Aoi, Sakura-chan lets go for ramen," the blonde ninja said coming out of nowhere. _

"_Fine" she said as she grabbed her purse. _

"_That's okay, you don't have to pay, what kind of Hokage will I be if I let Sakura-chan pay for ramen." _

_The blonde idiot said as he nodded. _

"_It's not for you, it's for him," she said, pointing to the sun haired Hideto (who also came from nowhere.)_

"_Sakura, I didn't know you had a son?" the older blonde idiot said observing the little boy. _

"_He's seven, aho" She said, as she placed a coat on him. _

"_Sakura-chan, we're we going" Hideto asked shivering in the obvious kawaii way. _

"_Ramen," she said sweetly, holding the boy's hand. Naruto held out his other hand, expecting Sakura to hold his to. Instead, what he got was another pound in the head. _

"_What's ramen?" the small boy asked. Shocked to see an unconscious Naruto._

"_WHAT'S RAMEN? SAKURA YOUR SON'S CRAZY" Deserving him another pound on the head. _

"_I TOLD YOU HE'S NOT MY SON!" she said, as she went to check up on Hideto. _

_As they made their way to the hut, a confused Sagey, asked who was the father? Deserving him a pound the head. _

"_Ne, ne, Sakura who is he anyway" he said glaring at the small boy, who obviously was getting closer to Sakura then he was. _

"_Sakura's boyfriend's brother" the small boy said as he watched Sakura become red. _

"_B-b-b-b-b-boy friend?" A now worried Naruto asked. _

"_So I am too late" he said as he went to pout in the corner. _

"_How are you supposed to be early when you're always training" I simply said to him. _

"_He's not my boyfriend. Hideto and his 'brother' Daisku are returning to Kohana after a long mission. You see as soon as Daisku and his team became genin they were sent on a long mission, taking them 5 years to complete. After they're mission, Daisku took Hideto, to become a ninja, here in Kohana. They're both staying at my place, until they get enough money to move out." Sakura explained to a now relived Naruto. By the time Sakura was done explaining Hideto already had five empty bowls piled up. _

"_Ne, ne Naruto-baka, this ramen's kind of good." He said as he tried to steal a few noodles from Naruto. "Hhmm" Naruto agreed nodding. Ramen being the medium between the two blondes. They began to finish up when Naruto began to talk. (Sakura explained how they met already.) _

"_So where'd all those kunai come from." Sakura sighed figuring that she would have to explain it again. _

"_You see, Naruto, Hideto's from a lost ninja clan called the Fireo Clan, being the last and only member, Hideto possessed somewhat of a k eke gen kai, that was rumored to be lost." She said clearing her throat. _

"_He can move metal and stuff, when he's shocked or worried, that's why all the kunai suddenly flew from his pouch into the air. "That was mainly the reason, why Daisku wanted Hideto to become a ninja, so much." _

"_I see" Naruto said, becoming serious. "Are you even a genin yet?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face. _

"_Not yet, but I'm gonna take the test, in a week." _

"_Good" Naruto said satisfied. _

"_When you do, I want you to train with…" Sakrua covered his mouth. _

"_He's not training with him," she said as she punched the table. _

"_He's not training with him, I already spoke to Moegi, and he's going to start as soon as he becomes a genin. _

"_That's not fair" Naruto said whining. _

"_I bet he doesn't even want to learn medical jutsu" he said. _

"_He's going to train with Konohamaru" he said, "and learn clone, and wind jutsu." He said yelling. _

"_Moegi" Sakura yelled._

"_Konohamaru" Naruto yelled. _

"_Actually brother already sent someone for me to train with." Hideto said as he slurped up his tenth bowl of ramen. _

"_Who" the all asked. _

"_Udon" he said simply. _

"_Udon?" Naruto asked. _

"_The one with the runny nose all the time" Sakura explained. _

"_Na uh! Brother said that Moegi fixed that a few weeks ago." Sakura cheered in pride. Although Moegi wasn't her official student, Sakura often thought Moegi certain tricks and moves in the medical-nin bissuness. _

"_Oh, Hideto" a shadow figure said as he entered the hut. _

"_Ni-san" the little boy shouted. "What some eh, whats the name of this stuff again?"_

"_Ramen" Naruto said proudly. _

Make sure to read my new story Industrial!


	12. Love Chorincle Act 3

**Chapter 12 **

** Love Chronicle Act 3**

Sakura tightly held onto her umbrella, as the rain began to pour down. As a gust of wind, flipped the umbrella over. Trying to put it back down, she found shelter under a nearby store, front.

"Need some help?" she heard, as she turned around she find a certain red haired ninja.

"Ah yea" she said obviously not noticing who the man was. "Here" he said as sand surrounded the umbrella tightly flipping it to its normal position. "Gomen" she said as rain began to fall onto his head. She smiled, for a second and her eyes glinted for a moment.

"I-its all right" he said transfixed, in the gentle spring green eyes.

"Eh, do you want to…." He paused as he heard a kunai stab the cement by his feet. "Assination" he thought as he looked around. He then stopped as he spotted the crest on the kunai, and watched a fleeting Ino. "I guess I've done my job' he thought as he began to walk away.

"Eh, what's your name?" she asked. "G-g-garra" he said shyly. "Arigatou Garra-san" he heard her say, as she smiled again. '_Again with the san huh?' _he thought as he began to walk away in the rain.

Garra sighed as he remembered the last week.

**Garra**

_Flash Back_

Garra stood listening to Ino's words, transfixed with every horrifying detail. Unable to take her words anymore he left in a gust of sand. _Where am I going, _he thought as he jumped from tree to tree. He longed to feel her presence again. It hurt him that he couldn't be there for her. He progressed from tree to tree, as he reached the gates of Kohana. He began to stop when he noticed that there were no guards at the gates. _'No guards'_ he thought as he seen a kunai fly pass him. _Gen jutsu_, he thought as he realized the Yamanka Crest on the kunai.

"Where are you going" Ino said as she released him from her jutsu. He came to find himself a few miles from the real gates.

"In" he said, when he was about to walk past her he stopped at her words.

"The first few weeks of a memory wipe, the mind is still weak, and can easily be re-jogged by something as simple as a name" Giving him a bit of hope, which was easily destroyed by her next sentence.

"That's why I mind blocked her." She said, as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Feel free to talk to her," she said, letting go of him before her final threat.

"But if by any chance, you find a way to restart her memory, I'll make a stronger one lasting forever. Making sure meeting you have with her, will be forgotten." He stared solemnly into the gray sky. He knew more than that to contradict the words of the blonde ninja.

"Hai" he said, as he showed his identification to the guards.

**Sakura**

Sakura held the newly fixed umbrella in her hand, replaying the image of the man in her head.

"I feel like I know him," she shouted to Ino. The blonde paused at her words.

"You're going insane," she said desperately trying to change the subject. _Not again _Ino thought. She remembered her and Sakaura having this conversation before, this time Ino was encouraging her.

**Flash Back**

"Naruto introduced me to someone today," the younger less experienced ninja, stated to her girlfriend.

"Really?" she said interested.

"Garra" she said simply, watching her friends face became excited.

"The Kazekage?" she asked, mentally cheering on her friend.

"Yea" she said quietly. "He doesn't like to talk, and he keeps glaring at me." She said.

Ino frowned. "Sakura you should try talking to him" she said, encouraging her friends in her attempt for love, even though her friend was oblivious to it.

"Fine" she said as her and her friend finished loading the books. "Why though?" Sakura asked her friend curiously.

"Eh" Ino asked apparently caught. "I guess, I'm getting tired of you always hanging around with me." She said hoping Sakura's anger would change the subject. Which eventually did, for a while. Sakura stayed thinking about Ino's words about talking to him. As she paused as she watched a certain red head, enter the library.

Ino poked at her, signaling her to go talk to him. Sakura eventually picking up the signal went to converse with the red headed ninja. _In addition, the rest was history_.


	13. Remineses of A day dream

**A/n: A yo, reviews I'm back! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Naruto? If so, please do tell me what quality of mine, leads you to believe that, I will make sure to exploit it, and do rather mischievous things with it. Jk, (even though that wasn't in a perverted way.)**

**Oh! And I'm coming out with a new story! A humor one, so make sure to read it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

** Reminiscences of A day dream**

Garra concentrated as he stared into the black void between his eyes and his eyelids. His legs folded, he let his mind wander, true his deeper thoughts to no objection, and he let his mind take him to another place in time, maybe of yesteryear. He watched in awe at what was taking place in one of his distant memories.

_In the Memory (yes a flash back)_

"Ne, Garra-san?" a shy Sakura asked as she looked down at the aqua green, puddle of water.

"Yes?" he said, now wondering what was taking place in the girls mind.

"Can I, can I call you just Garra?" she asked still looking at the turquoise puddle, realizing what she just said, she looked back at him, "No, no I mean, you don't have to if you want to" she said nervously, as she became a bright red.

"Fine" he said him, too now staring at the puddle, "_Sakura-chan"_ he said quietly as he grew a pale red. He watched her stare at her watch, as he began to wonder if she was waiting for Naruto to come to, so they wouldn't remain prisoners to awkward silence's jail cell.

"Garra" she said as she looked at him. "I want to be alone with you, for a little longer" she said boldly, as she threw her watch into the puddle, as it broke into pieces. "Me to" he stated as he watched the now setting sun's pigments, reappear itself to the puddles now colorful surface.

_End Memory_

He began to watch the memory in jealousy as he watched the past him, put his arm around Sakura. _Oh yea, that's me_, he thought to himself as he went out to train. _Who, to spar with?_ He asked himself as he made his way to a clearing in the forest.

"Ne Kiba-kun?" he heard a light and pure voice from the clearing next to him. His legs betrayed him, as they followed the voice. Garra finally taking back control, jumped into a nearby bush.

"Yea, Sakura-chan?" the boy said as he made his way up to the girl.

"Is this how you do it?" she asked as she withdrew a silver kunai from her hoister and created a pastel bow from her chakra.

Taking her hands he corrected her stance, "that's how you do it" he said, as she heard a low growling from Garra's bush. Ignoring it, she tightened her grip on the chakra bow string, pulled and released. The kunai went flying as it was stopped by a neighboring oak. Continuing this over and over, as if practicing, she jumped from tree to tree and preformed it in the air, this time the bow invisible, and a dark rose aura around the kunai. The kunai flew faster, and faster as she heard it suddenly stop. Confused she looked down to see a rather mundane Garra.

"Garra-san?" she asked confused, observing the ninja closely she then grabbed the dangling ornament that hung around her neck Examine a glass dog tag with the same symbol that was on Garra's head protector.

"Why?" she asked more confused then ever as a pair of dark steely eyes observed her and her movements from the bushes.

**A/n: Well, cliffhanger? Yes a cliffhanger, sorry, but I wont be uploading as much as I would like, since my dad's clocking my every move on the internet. **


	14. HAITUS its been for a while

**A/N:** Member when I said that my grandmother was in the hospital?

I apologize, that I've made you wait so long, **But, **Due to the lost of someone close to me, my parents putting me on lock down, and my well, inability to continue thinking of anything other than drawing, right now, I am putting Internal Bud on hiatus, I've been on it for a while, don't think I forgot about uall. It pains me to say this but I WILL BE BACK BEFORE THE YEARS OVER WITH 3 NEW CHAPTERS. Just not now, except a new chapter before Christmas Eve.


	15. Back in bizzness did i make my deadline?

Well I procrustunate, and I defiantly had no time during the whole Christmas shopping vacation thing, to actually write, and I had to go back into that horrible store a.k.a. Gamestop…..Sorry I digress. The plan is… I give you one story today, two the week after k? Good.

**Back to the story:** Sakura asked desperately as she effortlessy sought for the answer in the eyes of Kiba. Who confused sadly gazed back. The tale of the mind-wipe spread through the village, to the point where even children knew the story of how a red-haired man managed to make the village's best medical ninja kill herself. Mothers used Sakura as an example to make their kids behave. "Shh, Mitsu-chan or do u want to end up like Sakura" was commonly heard. Seeing the trouble Sakura would have if the matter progressed any longer the Fire Shadow (Hofire, Kage Shadow) herself made law that no one, mention the event of the mind-wipe. Before the matter between our heroine and the villan/hero/emo kid who pisses you off could continue a mysterious shadow emerged from the bushes. His hair shown like steel in the midnight moon, glowing blue, each strand flowed in the silent wind.

"Hideto-kun" Sakura asked confused, shocked by the sudden entrance of the young boy.

The boy solemny stood still, silent. Raising his hands he extended his arms into the sky while red light emited from them.

"Hideto-kun" Sakura yelled desperately, now questioning the sudden actions.

Suddenly, she heard a voice, _Shizune?_

"SAKURA-CHAN" The voice shouted as it began to come closer. Finally she flew down from the trees.

"Hyuuga-san, Hokage-sama desperately desires your presence" Shizune yelled her voice, sending messages of panic, distress, and unpredicted heart-ache.

Garra looked around, _Hyuuga-san? _He thought as he counted the people there, Dog Person, Shining Blue boy, the woman who he was in a bad predicament with, and the woman who he was in a bad predicament with's allie. "Hyuuga-san?" he finally asked, but before he could get an answer Sakura, the woman who he was in a bad predicament with was gone, leaving behind a glass dog-tag.

**A.N. **Kinda short right? Well I'm planning to write two chapters today.


	16. Its starting to get gud

Before he could leave he noticed that along with Sakura, Kiba, Shizune, was gone leaving him and the slowly menacing midget alone. Unlike the rest of us, who probably whiter away in awkward moments, this redheaded (for lack of a better word) person, (again for lack of a more masculine word that fits my purposes) _bloomed_? Without another thought, he had sand around him, encircling him, the sand abruptly jumped into the air, to grasp the blue-haired mystery in what would seem like a coffin. The sand shot up into the air as the boy smirked, the sand began to grasp the foot, as Garra waited for the release of violent fluid from the boy's body. _Nothing…_ the sand traveled farther up the boys body until it reached his hands, the sand began to violently shrink away as the red energy grew. Smirking, the boy's hands suddenly changed pigment from a dark maroon to a light ecstatic_ blue_.

Sakura arrived in the office of the Hokage as she observed the serious atmosphere surrounding the room. Welcoming her were the members of the council, the hokage her self, a few jonin and the all too familiar eff you attitude of Rin (she was to boring in the manga, I just happened to spice her up) "Hokage-sama?" she asked confused.

The blonde ninja marely nodded, as she began to take out documents out of a folder.

"I believe you were orded to give shelter to the a certain Daisku and his apprentice right" The Hokage said seriously as she put the documents back in the folder.

"Hai" Sakura said, desperately trying to understand the situation better.

"Then why were they seen here conversing with a member of our biggest threat ever" she said as she showed (shoved) a picture of Daisku greeting a ninja with snow-white hair and glasses.

_Ka-bu-to? _She thought as she analyzed the picture and began to understand the grave importance of this meeting. Suddenly her ninja-instincts came in, sensing the arrival of a mission briefing.

"Sakura, it is time that we make you aware of what is happening. For a while now, I have sent Rin to investigate the matter of the Hidden Sound Village. According to Rin, the village has acquired a vast amount of children, genin, with the full-blown mastery of ninja puppets. It has also come to my attention that more people of this town are beginning to disappear and reappear without knowledge of their disapearence." Sakura shuttered at the words of her master.

"Sakura, this village has officially became a_ Ghost Town" _Sakura confused and angry began to trash metaphorically around, suddenly stoping to laugh,

"What are you talking about…there's plenty of people around I just had ramen at Sage's place." She paused at her masters last words.

"This TOWN IS GONE! The only people in this town anymore are the people, in this room"

Sakura stared helplessly around as she began to fill the tires that were her worries with the air of denial. "I just had ramen, and, and I just learned a new technique with Kiba"

"Don't you find it weird, that he's always around you now? That he's teaching all these new techniques? WE ORDERED HIM TO PROTECT YOU!"

The few people in the room began to solemly nod. Suddenly Sakura's logical instincts took rise.

"Then what are all the people in the town then." She asked as she looked around the room.

The hokage said one word, as if the mere mention of it grew poison, whispering she took her apprentices ear and whispered

"_Puppets" _Suddenly they heard a scream from the outside, as Kiba entered the office carrying an injured Akamaru.

"Puppet" he said as he grapped what seemed like Shizune's head from his pocket.

"_How?_ The hokage asked as she began to take the new information into effect. So they're making they're move... The invasion…"


	17. Recap

Recap Chapter

**Hello, this might come as a surprise but I do however have a life, so I intend to finish this story within 3 or 4 more chapters. I have a timeline, a storyboard, and a general direction of where I want this story to go. So I decided that I will clear up some stuff within this chapter, and well answer some questions.**

**Q&A**

Kakashi Left? Why?

Well I plan on putting him in the next chapter; his reasoning's etc. here's a sneak peak of next chapter and a little confrontation.

"_The ash haired shonobi, with his blood stained eyed partner, slid through the hills. As they split up, the ash haired shonobi froze as he seen, a pink haired heroine…" _here. It's not much but beggers' can't be chosers, now can't they?

Sai? Where is he?

I believe posting a whole explanation of that, and I believe that he will appear in the next chapter to (which I already have written.) His entrance into my story would be something like this.

"_As it began to silence, and the last drop of blood began to fall, the whole world seemed to look quite surreal, devilishly surreal, devilishly intoxicating?" _here, try to guess that one.

Naruto? Ino? Where is everyone else?

I find that question dreadfully painstakingly obvious, so much that I would venture upon calling it annoying. Answer? Not in this fanfic you lumix of a reader.

Where's the love?

If you want some crappy romantic love story please don't turn to me, this is something somewhat of an epic, with pain, blood, and well _gore. _ Although there is a element of romance in this please don't get the wrong idea.

Here's a presentation of other characters entering the plot?

**"**_Hello Haruno whaled a voice from the void of trees, and bushes, across the ravine. Soon a whored of bugs and vermin began to engulf the body of…" _Again use your imagination.

Couldn't you have just written a summary?

Well no, because I was watching Eye Shield 21, and they hit me with a rather discomforting summary. And I was disgusted.

Wow, this is a new style of writing:

Why yes, I find it rather pleasing to write as if I'm one of the Brit's myself. It adds a rather eerie tone to this fanfic. And why am I being so rude? Well I have yet to come across a polite or non-passive aggressive Englishman so I find it easier to be a rather annoying Britt than a rather annoying American, plus if I wasn't British than I wouldn't get to say the word _witty _with out sounding like a complete homosexual, which I'm not, homosexual that is.

Kay. So what was with the whole Hyuuga-san thing?

Oh yes, well that can easily be answered by reading through the prologue one more time. I have yet to meet a bloke who has read a full prologue with conviction. Plus I plan to address upon this in the next 2 or 3 chapters.

So when does this Epic Chapter make its Debut into the Harsh Demanding World of don't you think it's rather rude to address someone like that? Well since I already tarnished the patience of my loyal reviewers, I guess I'll answer. This grand chapter will review when I am good and ready for it to review. So wait. Just Kidding, even we Englishman try their hands at comedy. I plan on making this epic chapter debut when I receive the necessary amount of reviews. Like 5, this will then be lowered to 3 after I realize that I'm lucky to get one.

How would a Englishman end this chapter?

With a cane, robe, and smoke of tobacco, not excluding a rather merry "TALEHO!" Ha, Ha, I am one _witty_ Brit

**Oh? QUICK yes or no**

Bring back the ramen hut or not?


End file.
